The invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for use in conjunction with a record carrier in the form of a tape, which apparatus comprises at least one tape-guide device which is movable between a rest position and an operating position along a predetermined path of movement. Such apparatus, such as a helical scan video cassette recorder (VCR), have at least one tape guide arranged on a supporting member, which is kept in force-sustained engagement with a positioning device for positioning it in its operating position. A drive member, which is drivable by a driving device, is coupled to its supporting member via a disengageable coupling which comprises facing abutments which act in the direction of movement of the tape-guide device, which are in force-sustained engagement with each other during a movement of the tape-guide device, and which are disengaged from each other in the operating position of the tape-guide device. Such apparatus is described for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,936.
In this known apparatus the disengageable coupling between the drive member and the supporting member exhibits lost motion so that after a movement of the tape-guide device between its rest position and its operating position the drive member does define the position of the supporting member and the tape guide arranged on it in an unambiguous manner. However, for a correct guidance of the record carrier it is essential that the position of the tape guide after its displacement is defined accurately. In order to define the position of the tape-guide supporting member upon a displacement of the tape-guide device the known apparatus therefore comprises a separate guide means for the supporting member, which guide means is constructed as a U-shaped trough with guide grooves. However, such a separate guide means leads to additional costs and also occupies a substantial amount of space. In the operating position of the tape-guide device the drive member and the supporting member are separated from each other thereby disengaging the coupling, after which the tape-guide device is positioned by means of a positioning device without being impeded and influenced by the drive member. For the force-sustained engagement of the tape-guide device, which is in its operating position, with the positioning device the known apparatus comprises a separate pressure device, which is also expensive, which requires more space, and which leads to a comparatively intricate construction.